


Slip of the Tongue

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [39]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Miller/Monty science au please! "No one should look as good as you do in safety goggles"</p><p>Summary: There is only one part of his organic chem class that Nathan likes, and it is Monty Green. When they become lab partners, though, things don't go as smoothly as he would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nathan thought only pre-med students took orgo, at least until he met Monty Green.

The guy was enthusiastic from day one, furiously scribbling out notes with his many colored pens, asking actually interesting questions of the professor who looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. And it wasn’t the typical panicked, must-ace-this-course scribbling. Nope. It was honest-to-goodness, mad-dash passionate attempts to learn as much as he could, because he wanted to. Simple as that.

It was almost unbelievable to Nathan, because as much as he wanted to be a doctor–seeing his dad and his dad’s cop buddies go to the hospital countless times with injuries from perps had left a lasting impression on him–organic chemistry was not, and never would be, on his list of things to be genuinely interested in.

After spending half a semester watching Monty out of the corner of his eye across the classroom, however, he realized he  _was_  genuinely interested in at least one thing in the class.

So maybe he bribed their TA to make he and Monty lab partners. And he had thought it was a brilliant idea until he walked in on their day of switching groups and saw Monty wearing the damn goggles. 

Safety goggles were practically designed to look terrible on everybody, leaving those crappy imprints around your face for hours after you took them off. Yet somehow, Monty looked like he was modeling for some science advertisement.

Just his luck. 

Miller grumbled swears under his breath, slapping his lab notebook down harder than he intended next to his partner’s. Monty gulped and sent him a nervous smile, and Miller grew more sullen, frustrated at his terrible first impression.

 _Get it together,_ he thought as he blew out a breath and tried for a smile. From the way Monty’s eyes widened, however, he guessed it came out as more grimace than smile.

With that tone set for the rest of the class, Nathan barely said a word as they tried titrating their set of solutions to identify them. Not that they needed communication, because they surprisingly worked well together without speaking. 

And they continued to work together in well-oiled but silent companionship for the next three labs, until the TA pulled them aside and asked what the problem was. 

“It’s fine,” Monty told her quickly. “I mean, we’re getting the labs done and we’re acing them, so?”

She raised her eyebrows pointedly. “Lab work is also about learning teamwork, and teamwork requires good communication.” 

“Then can I  _communicate_  with my partner in private?” Miller said flippantly.

After shooting him a glare that told him he may need to give her more money later, she reluctantly slipped away to go monitor the other students.

“Great. She’s gone. Now what’s the damn problem?”

Nathan nearly choked at Monty’s directness, and he would have actually been intimidated by the sharp tone if not for the teasing smile lurking at the corners of his lab partner’s mouth.

Gaping, he tried to come up with a good explanation, even clearing his throat a few times, but what came out, unfortunately for his ego, was a hoarse, “Um. well, n-no one should look as good as you do in safety goggles.”

There was a long, painful pause involving Miller feeling his cheeks go red and Monty staring. Then he snorted. “That was some line.“

“I’m a moron,” Nathan muttered.

“Yes. But you’re a moron I’d like to get a drink with.”

After the shock wore off, Nathan slowly grinned, something that then had Monty being the one who looked a little stunned, but soon he was smiling too, and Nathan began to think everything would be just fine. 

So he had made an embarrassing slip of the tongue, but later that night, after a few drinks and a sly invitation to get some air outside the bar, there was an entirely different type of slip of the tongue going on between them, one that had Miller very glad he had taken this class, because the way Monty was pushing him up against the brick wall, running his hands greedily under his shirt, made all of the electron transfer rules and goggle lines so totally worth it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little follow-up blurb that came to me spontaneously because science AUs are the best.

The TA was Clarke, and she had a running bet with the other TAs–Raven and Wick–how long it would take Miller to make a move, because obviously all three of them had noticed him staring at Monty from the first day.

Clarke thought it would come to a head during finals (she claimed study-induced tension translated well to sexual tension, and Raven laughed her ass off, knowing that was how Clarke and Bellamy got together after a semester of fighting their way through their ancient art history class. Clarke was not amused at the teasing–at least until she got a text from Bell and couldn’t hide her smile.)

Wick absolutely thought Monty would make the first move ( _Monty’s my boy, and gets shit done–he waits for no man)._ Despite his gloating, though, he still was caught trying to switch their partners early which both girls called foul on, though when Clarke took Miller’s bribe, she was at least kind enough to share it with all of them.

Raven won the bet, her guess being just a few days shy of the actual date, and she lorded it above Clarke and Wick that she had won fair and square. Though she was more than a bit disgruntled at her success when she continually walked in on Monty and Miller during their extra, late-hour “study” sessions that had her swearing and speeding out of the room with her eyes shut tightly, very sure she would never be able to get the image of them half-dressed on top of the lab bench ever again.

_You’re fucking cleaning that,_  she yelled at them every time.

And every time they did, though sometimes they had to immediately clean it again, because they couldn’t quite keep their hands off each other for long.


End file.
